


Wayfinder Household

by Nykamito



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykamito/pseuds/Nykamito
Summary: Terra and Aqua have been married for some time now and along the way adopted 3 kids. Twin boys named Vanitas, Ventus and a girl named Valley. After the kids were nearly attacked by a heartless.Years later the 3 moved out to find a place if their own.Tag along with Valley, Ventus and Vanitas in there many adventures. From intense rock paper scissors, to world jumping combat these 3 know how to have fun.





	Wayfinder Household

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weekdays are always a fun yet busy time for the wayfinder household. With Ventus being a morning person, Valley being an afternoon person and Vanitas being a night person. Things seem to work themselves out.

The moon had risen making its claim high in the sky, while the bats flew below kissing the night sky. Most of the world had tucked away into the safety of their beds. Well almost everyone...

Ventus had made his spot on the couch while playing his favorite game, Starlord III. His fingers mashing away on the controller while his eyes stayed glued to the screen trying to beat a boss level. He'd been at it for what felt like 4 hours but in reality it had been 10 hours. If you don't include his finger rests and snack breaks. All was going well till his favorite character died which happened to be his tank. Within minutes the boss began to wipe out his other characters then finally his healer. Game over appeared on the screen in purple letters, it was over.

Ventus dropped the controller than exclaimed, "Gaah!! How could you all die? You guys were my salvation!! Now Pulse has no hope! I'm so sorry..." Scratching his fingers through his blonde spikey hair. "Damn! If Vanitas sees this he'll clown me for sure, he never lets his team members die.."

With a bag full of donuts valley flopped onto the couch next to him, "Well good thing our lord of darkness is still sleeping, but we should wake him soon. The suns gone down and the bats are out.."

Ventus stood up to look at the clock, "oh yeah our lord and savior only awakens with the bats." The two chuckled at their jokes, knowing good and well if Vanitas was present he wouldn't find their jokes too funny.

As if on queue the grandfather clock against the wall began to go off, signalling that it was time to awaken Vanitas. Valley stood up and Ventus did the same, the two turned to each other then got into their battle stances.

Jumping on the couch Ventus shouted, "Lets see who's going to awaken Vanitas this time!"

"Hehe this time it won't be me Ventus Wayfinder! It will be you!"

Holding out their hands they began shouting simultaneously, "rock, paper, scissors! Heea~aart capture!!"

Ventus threw down his hand feeling confident, revealing Rock. While Valley had done paper.

"What no way!"

"Ha looks like you've lost this time!"

Ventus grinned as he remembered his secret weapon. Pulling out a card from his pocket,he replied "I summon beast!! And i chose Scissors!!"

"What no way! You still have a summoning card still!?" Valley jumped back utterly devastated.

Ventus began to rub his nose with his pointer finger, "Of course, never know when you'll need to summon.. Well unless you have a summoming card you better get to waking his royal darkness. I'm sure a kiss from his beloved will wake him.." He snickered while Valley began to walk up the stairs to Vanitas's room while complaining to Ventus.

"Ventus you are so de-" valley paused mid sentence as a half awake Vanitas came down the stairs, stopping for a second to scoot her to the side then continuing his treck into the kitchen. 

Turning to Ventus who was still standing on the couch he shot him a raised eyebrow. "You know jumping on the couch to avoid lava isn't fun at midnight.."

Ventus jumped down from the couch and shook his head, "I wasn't playing that game, I'm not 2.."

"I don't know you sure throw a tantrum like a 2 year old."

Valley walked back down the stairs and plopped onto the couch, "I didn't think you'd be up yet.."

"Well there are no more leftovers which means i have to cook something else, unless ventus wants to starve tomorrow..well techincally today"

"No..food would be nice, my shift tomorrow is gonna be long. Axel took this whole week off, that just leaves me and Riku working the bar..unless you feel sharing your charm.."

"No thank you.. Anyway thats why I'm up.." Vanitas grabbed his apron that was hanging on the hook along the wall and put it on. "Time to start cooking.."

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on my headcanon that Ventus and Van are twins. And Vanitas is a bombawesome cook that can’t stand when food is wasted and learned to cook from momma Aqua. Because dad Terra isn’t kitchen ready, but he tries.  
> Though after nearly burning down the house a few hundred times you realise your better off helping in another way lol. This includes valley and Ventus.
> 
> *Each chapter is a different "episode" unless specifically stated. *


End file.
